MY Future Wife
by MIAKO UCHIHA
Summary: sebelum sepergi ke Paris ketika berumur 7 tahun saat pesta perayaan tahun barunya Naruto bertemu dengan seorang bocah cantik yang dia sangkah adalah perempuan dan Naruto mengatakan akan menikahinya ketika mereka bertemu lagi dan dewasa. akankah mereka bertemu kembali dan saling mengenali? / NaruSasu / selamat tahun baru Minna / Yaoi / RnR?


**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: YAOI. mohon maaf kalau ada typo yang gak sengaja nyelip,EYD yang masih banyak salah. OOC banget.**

**MY Future Wife**

31 Desember 1995. Pukul 20.00

"Naruto. Kau boleh main sepuasmu tapi jangan jauh-jauh, Ok?" seorang wanita cantik dengan surai panjang berwarna merah indah berkata kepada bocah kecil yang memiliki rambut kuning mirip seorang pria disebelahnya yang sedang mengobrol bersama rekan kerjanya.

"Ok. Kaa-san" balas Naruto senang dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh bermain sekarang" ucap sang kaa-san lalu Narutopun berbalik dan berlari senang untuk menikmati pesta kembang api menyambut tahun baru ini. Terdapat banyak kedai mainan dan makanan disini. Naruto pun pergi kekedai penjual permen kapas dan membelinya dengan uang yang diberikan kaa-sannya padanya. Lalu kembali berjalan-jalan sambil melihat kanan kirinya yang menjual berbagai barang dan makanan namun langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya melihat seorang bocah berkulit putih dan memiliki bola mata berwarna hitam yang sangat indah.

"Cantiknya" gumam Naruto memandang bocah yang dikiranya adalah seorang perempuan itu. Perempuan itu berdiri dengan memeluk bonekah tomat besar. Disebelahnya ada seorang pemuda tampan yang tersenyum ramah pada anak itu.

Naruto dengan percaya dirinya hendak menghampiri anak itu namun baru hendak melangkah tiba-tiba kaa-sannya memanggilnya.

"Naruto. Kaa-sankan sudah bilang jangan jauh-jauh" ucap Kushina mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Naruto yang hanya sebatas pinggangnya saja. Narutopun hanya menanggapi ucapan kaa-sannya dengan cengiran andalannya. Kushinapun hanya bisa tersenyum milihat cengiran anaknya. "Baiklah ayo kita kembali ketempat tou-san" Kusinapun berdiri dan mengandeng tangan Naruto tapi Naruto segera menahan tangan kaa-sannya.

"Tunggu kaa-san aku ingin… eh? Dia kemana?" dengan kebingungan Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri mencari bocah cantik yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Kushina melihat tingkah aneh anaknya.

"Tadi ada anak cantik sekali. Aku ingin berkenalan dengannya tapi sepertinya dia menghilang" mendengar penjelasan Naruto yang masih sibuk mencari-cari membuat Kushina mendengus dan menjewer pelan telinga anaknya.

"Kau ini masih kecil tapi sudah genit seperti kakekmu. Sudah ayo. Tou-san pasti sudah menunggu kita" Narutopun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah saat kushina menariknya untuk kembali ketempat tou-sannya.

"Tou-san!" Naruto berteriak kencang saat melihat tou-sannya melambaikan tangan kearahnya dan kaa-sannya.

"Tou-san… tou-san… tahu tidak, tadi aku bertemu dengan anak perempuan yang cantikkkkkk sekaliiiiii….." Minatopun mendengarkan ucapan anaknya dengan tertawa kecil.

"Benarkah? Lalu dimana anak perempuan itu sekarang" seketika raut wajah Naruto berubah tergantikan dengan raut wajah yang terlihat murung.

"Hilang" Minato hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya mendapat balasan singkat dari anaknya.

"Hilang?" Narutopun kembali berbicara pada tou-sannya. Kushina hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat anaknya yang baru pertama kali begitu antusias saat bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan.

"Iya. Waktu aku mau mendekatinya dan berkenalan dengannya Kaa-san memanggilku dan aku melihat kaa-san tapi ketika aku ingin menghampiri anak itu lagi, anak itu sudah hilang" Narutopun menundukan kepalanya dan Minato segera menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pelan surai sang anak yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Kau jangan sedih. Lagipula kalau dia ada disini pasti dia akan pulang setelah pesta kembang api nanti bukan, jadi kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya" raut wajah Narutopun seketika berubah ceria lagi mendengar ucapan sang tou-san.

"Benarkah? Aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi? Apa aku boleh mencarinya?" Minatopun menatap sang istri ketika sang anak meminta izin untuk mencari perempuan cantik yang disebut anaknya seolah memberi kode pada sang anak untuk meminta izin pada sang kaa-san. Narutopun menatap sang kaa-san dengan pandangan memohon.

"Kaa-san aku boleh mencarinya?" Kushina hanya bisa mendesah pasra menatap wajah memohon sang anak. Kushina pun mengangguk tanda mengizinkan.

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat kau harus hati-hati dan jangan menghilang seperti tadi" Narutopun berteriak senang dan langsung saja berlari pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin anak kita yang baru berumur 7 tahun sudah mengenal cinta?" Minato hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan sang istri.

"Minato" Minatop dan Kushina menolehkan kepalanya saat rekan kerjanya itu memanggilnya.

"Wah.. inikah kedua anakmu, Fugaku?" Minatopun tersenyum ramah saat rekan kerjanya atau juga bisa dibilang sahabatnya memperkenalkan kedua anaknya.

"Wah.. anak kalian benar-benar tampan dan cantik ya, Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san?" Kushina pun sedikit menundukan tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah kedua anak rekan bisnis suaminya dengan senyum manis dan ramahnya.

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi Kushina-san kedua anakku semuanya laki-laki" senyum manis dibibirnya seketika menghilang dan menatap penasaran pada seorang bocah yang lebih pendek dari yang satunya.

"Ayo, perkenalkan diri kalian" perintah sang kaa-san dengan lembut.

"Namaku Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. Senang bertemu dengan paman dan bibi" sang anak yang lebih tinggi terlebih dahulu memperkenalkan dirinya lalu Kushina menatap sang anak yang lebih pendek yang hanya diam dengan pandangan datar terlihat tak tertarik untuk memperkenalkan diri akhirnya sang anak yang bernama Itachilah yang berinisiatif memperkenalkannya. "Dan ini, adikku. Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Itachi dengan senyum ramahnya yang juga dibalas dengan ramah oleh Kushina.

"Jadi namamu Sasuke? wah. Maaf ya. Tadi bibi kira kamu perempuan" Kushinapun menggaruk sedikit kepalanya karena salah sangkah.

"Ah, tadi aku juga sempat mengiranya seorang perempuan" Minatopun ikut menimpali ucapan Kushina

"Lalu dimana anakmu?" Minatopun menetap sang sahabat yang bertanya padanya.

"Ah. Tapi dia izin untuk mencari seseorang?" Minatopun tertawa canggung saat Fugaku menanyakan anaknya.

"Mencari seseorang?" Fugakupun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ya. Haha. Sepertinya anakku sedang mengalami cinta pertama" Fugakupun hanya mendengus geli mendengar ucapan Minato.

"Bukankah anak kalian seusia dengan anak bungsu kami?" Kushinapun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Nyonya Uchiha.

"Ya begitulah" balas Kushina menambahkan. Merekapun kembali mengobrol seputar bisnis mereka begitupula dengan Kushina dan Mikoto yang berbicara banyak hal tentang wanita. Tanpa menyadari sosok sang bungsu Uchiha telah menghilang entah kemana.

"Ya ampun, dia menghilang lagi" desah Itachi yang akhirnya pasrah mendapati sang adik lagi-lagi menghilang seenaknya. "Ya sudahlah biarkan saja dia sendiri dulu".

.

Dilain tempat Naruto mendesah lelah karena belum menemukan perempuan cantik yang dicarinya.

"Ya ampun. Dia kemana si. Kok tidak ketemu-ketemu juga" dengan mendengus kesal Naruto berjalan keluar dari area ramai dan berjalan ketaman yang terlihat sepi. Seketika matanya membelalak lebar saat akhirnya menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

"Yey" serunya lalu berlari mendekati orang yang dicarinya. Yang kini sedang duduk dengan masih memeluk boneka tomat dibanku taman. Setelah dekat Narutopun berjalan perlahan dan duduk disebelah anak itu yang sepertinya tak menyadari kahadirannya.

"Hai" sapa Naruto dengan senyuman mautnya. Mendengar suara seseorang anak itu segera menolehkan kepalahnya kesebelahnya dan mendapati anak lain tengah tersenyum bodoh kearahnya.

"Siapa kau?" Suara datar dari anak itu membuat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ah ya, Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal. Siapa namamu?" Sasukepun hanya diam tak menjawab dan mengendikan bahunya tak perduli kembali menatap kearah depan.

"Hei. Aku bertanya padamu? Kenapa kau hanya diam?" Narutopun sedikit mempautkan bibirnya saat tak mendapati balasan dari anak itu.

"Apa pentingnya namaku?" akhirnya anak itu membalas ucapan Naruto.

"Penting tahu. Aku mencarimu sejak tadi" anak itu akhirnya kembali memperhatikan Naruto "Aku tadi bertemu denganmu saat kau berada didepan toko boneka. Aku ingin berkenalan denganmu tapi kau tiba-tiba hilang" jelas Naruto membuat anak itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Untuk apa kau tahu namaku?" Narutopun terlihat berpikir.

"Mungkin agar aku bisa mengenalmu dan kita bisa menjadi teman" balas Naruto dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke" Narutopun makin tersenyum senang setelah mengetahui namanya. Setelah itu Naruto berkata dengan percaya dirinya membuat Sasuke menahan napasnya sendiri.

"Aku akan mengingat namamu sebagai gadis tercantik yang perna kutemui dan cinta pertamaku"

"Hei. Tapi aku buk-"

"Jika kita besar nanti aku akan menikahimu. Kau maukan menikah denganku, Sasuke"

"Tapi aku ini buk-"

SWIING… DOORR.. DOORRR.. DOOORRRR…

Merekapun mengalihkan tatapan mereka kelangit. Menatap keindahan langit yang tengah terang benerang membuat keduanya tak dapat mengalihkan tatapan kagum mereka dari langit.

Mata Narutopun kembali menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih memandang kagum kelangit.

"Cantiknya" gumam Naruto yang dapat didengar Sasuke. Sasukepun mengangguk setujuh.

"Ya kau benar. Sangat cantik" ucapnya menimpali.

"Bukan langitnya tapi kau, Sasuke. kau yang sangat cantik" ucap Naruto dengan senyumnya membuat Sasuke mengalikah tatapannya pada Naruto yang juga menatapnya. Biru dan Hitam saling bertemu. Entah mengapa Sasuke seolah tak mampuh mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata biru itu. Sampai akhirnya tepat ketika suara dari langit berhenti dan teriakan dari kakaknya membuatnya mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata biru itu.

"Kakaku sudah jemput, aku hurus pulang sekarang" Narutopun mengangguk. Namun baru saja hendak melangkah ketempat sang kakak, Sasuke merasa ada yang menahannya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagikan?" Sasukepun mengendikan bahunya.

"Mungkin"

"Kau maukan menikah denganku kalau kita bertemu lagi dan sudah besar?" tanya Naruto lagi membuat Sasuke mendengus geli mendengarnya.

"Ya. Kalau kita bertemu lagi dan kau bisa mengenaliku" balas Sasuke lalu kembali berjalan mendekati sang kakak.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti Uchiha Sasuke dan aku akan mengenalimu lalu langsung menikahimu" entah kenapa teriakan itu sanggup membuat dadanya berdebar dengan wajah yang memanas.

"Sasuke. siapa dia?" tanya Itachi yang keheranan mendengar teriakan anak itu.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya bergumam dan menarik kakaknya untuk pergi.

Sedangkan Naruto terus tersenyum melihat kepergian Sasuke sampai akhirnya dari belakannya terdengar panggilan sang kaa-san dan tou-sannya.

"Kau ini. Kaa-san dan tou-san sampai cemas mencarimu kemana-mana" ucap Kushina menghela napas lega sedangkan Minato segera menggendong anaknya.

"Hehe. Maafkan aku, okaa-san, otou-san" Kushina dan Minatopun tersenyum pada anak mereka.

"Baiklah. Karena pestanya sudah selesai. Sekarang ayo kita pulang" Narutopun mengangguk menyetujui ucapan tou-sannya.

"Jadi kau berhasil menemukannya?" Narutopun menatap sang kaa-san dengan mata yang berbinar senang.

"Iya. Dia sangat cantik, kaa-san. Nanti kalau sudah besar aku akan menikahinya" Minato yang mendengar ucapan anaknya hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan anaknya.

"Lalu siapa nama anak itu?" tanya Minato yang langsung dijawab dengan lantang oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke itulah nama calon istriku nanti"

"Hah?" Kushina dan Monatopun hanya bisa terkaget mendengar ucapan anaknya yang tersenyum bangga.

.

.

.

Tahun 2014

Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang kini telah menginjak usia 19 tahun dan menjadi mahasiswa di universitas terbaik dikotanya. Pagi ini Sasuke baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya dengan senyuman kecil serta menahan tawanya saat melihat boneka tomat pemberian kakaknya ketika dia masih kecil, bukan boneka itu yang membuatnya ingin tertawa tapi kejadian dimalam tahun baru itulah yang ingin membuatnya tertawa. Ingatan ketika seorang bocah laki-laki seusianya menyatakan ingin menikah dengannya. Padahal mereka sama-sama laki-laki.

"Dasar menyebalkan" gumamnya sambil mendengus geli karena mengingat anak lelaki itu menganggapnya seorang perempuan.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengus saat melihat fotonya semasa kecil. Ia akui wajahnya memang hampir menyerupai anak perempuan tapi tetap saja dia bukan anak perempuan, dia laki-laki. Tapi dia besyukur karena semakin bertambah usianya setidaknya kini orang-orang tak lagi mengira dia perempuan meskipun beberapa orang menganggap dirinya tetaplah cantik.

"Sebaiknya aku bersiap sekarang kalau tidak pasti aku akan terlambat" gumamnya lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Guyuran airpun membasahi tubuhnya. Membuat Sasuke memejamkan matanya untuk merasakann kesegaran air yang mengalir melewati kulit putih halusnya. Namun dengan cepat Sasuke membuka matanya dengan kaget.

"Apa-apaan itu. Cih. Bisa-bisanya aku membanyangkan wajah anak itu" gumam Sasuke dengan kesal saat menyadari wajahnyapun memanas saat membanyangkan wajah anak itu. Wajahnyapun makin memerah saat menyadari penisnya menegak perlahan hanya membanyangkan wajah anak itu.

"Sialan" gumam Sasuke sambil menyentuh pelan penisnya.

"Wajahnya memang tampang eng.. saat itu, bagaimana dengan sekarang. Apa dia juga masih tampan atau lebih tampan, nhh.." rancaunya sambil perlahan memijat penisnya.

"Ahh.. nnhh… matanya biru sangat indah.. ohh.. nnggh.. nikmat…" Sasukepun mulai mengocok penisnya dengan gerakan yang cepat.

"Ahh.. nnh.. ngghh.. nikmat.. ahh.. Na-Na.. mikaze.. ngghh.. ahh.. Naruto.. aakk… Keluar… nhh" akhirnya spermanyapun mengucur dengan derasnya dari penisnya membuatnya mendengus geli dengan tawa kecil.

"Mungkin aku mulai gila. bisa-bisanya aku ejakulasi sambil membanyangkan anak itu dan menyebut namanya" Sasukepun akhirnyanya kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mandinya.

.

.

Pagi ini, disalah satu ruangan yang berada di Universitas Tokyo. Sasuke dengan penuh perhatian memperhatikan sensei yang mengajar didepan tanpa memperdulikan mahasiswa lainnya yang malah sibuk mengobrol.

"Apa kalian tahu, hari ini katanya kita kedatangan murid baru?" ucap salah satu gadis berambut pink pada temannya yang duduk dibelakang Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" sahut salah satunya yang berambut pirang berkuncir.

"Laki-laki, aku harap dia tampan" jawab gadis berambut pink itu lagi dengan nada bersemangat.

Tiba-tiba seorang sensei lain memasuki kelas mereka membuat semua murit pun heran melihat sang sensei memasuki kelas mereka dan berbicara dengan sensei yang mengajar mereka setelah itupun sang sensei mengangguk dan pergi.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan mahasiswa baru. Silahkan masuk" perintah sang guru lalu seorang pemudah tampan masuk membuat ruangan gaduh karena teriakan para mahasiswa sampai akhirnya sang sensei menyuruh mereka kembali diam.

Sasukepun terlihat tak perduli dan kembali memperhatikan bukunya.

'Laki-laki berambut kuning, bermata biru. Tampan. Yeah sangat mirip dengan anak itu' batin Sasuke Nampak tak perduli dan membolak balikan lembaran bukunya.

'Apa?' matanya membelalak kaget saat matanya sekilas melihat penampilan pemudah itu.

"Baiklah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" pemudah itupun mengangguk.

"Hai, semuanya. Namaku Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua. Salam kenal" Narutopun mengakhiri perkenalannya dengan senyuman mautnya hingga membuat semua mahasiswi kembali berteriak.

"Kyaaa.. apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Tampannya.. aku mau jadi pacarmu"

Masih banyak lagi teriakkan yang menyerbunya sampai akhirnya sang sensei lagi-lagi menyuruh mereka diam.

Sedangkan Sasuke menatap syok pemudah tampan didepannya. Tak menyangkah akan benar-benar bertemu kembali dengan Naruto. Matanya membelalak lebar menatap Naruto yang masih tersenyum didepan sana.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh duduk ditempat yang kosong" Narutopun mengangguk dan berjalan kekursi yang masih kosong. Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk duduk dikursi kosong tepat didepan Sasuke.

"Hei. Sasuke. kau kenapa?" tanya seorang pemudah yang memiliki tato segi tiga terbalik dikedua pipinya. "Sasuke?" Bisiknya pelan agar tidak ketahuan oleh sang sensei yang mengajar.

Sasukepun tersadar dari rasa syoknya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, KIba" Kibapun hanya mengangguk dan mengendikan bahunya lalu kembali memperhatikan sang sensei.

Sedangkan Sasuke, merasa dirinya sudah tak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi dan hanya bisa duduk dengan perasaan gelisa hingga akhirnya jam kuliah mereka habis.

"Wah.. Naruto jadi kau pindahan dari Paris?" merekapun kini duduk mengelilingi Naruto di meja kantin dan bertanya banyak hal tentang Naruto.

Sedangkan Sasuke duduk sendirian dari tempat yang tak jauh dari mereka hingga bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya. Ketika umurku tujuh tahun dan setelah tahun baru aku dan keluargaku pindah ke Paris untuk urusan bisnis tou-san" balas Naruto sekenanya dan kembali memakan makanan yang telah dipesannya.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Ino dengan senyum genitnya membuat Naruto berhenti makan dan memandang gadis itu dengan senyum menawannya. Sanggup membuat mereka yang satu meja dengan Naruto meronah merah.

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya pacar" senyum merekapun semakin mengembang mendengar jawaban Naruto "Tapi aku sudah punya calon istri" dan senyum itupun luntur seketika "Dia sangat cantik. Aku bertemu pertama kali dengannya saat pesta tahun baru sebelum aku berangkat ke Paris" jelas Naruto dengan senangnya bercerita.

Sasukepun langsung menegakkan punggungnya.

'Ternyata dia masih ingat" batin Sasuke mendengar obrolan mereka dengan berpura-bura sibuk makan pesanannya.

"Kalau begitu siapa namanya?" tanya Kiba yang juga ada disana.

'Gawat. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Mereka pasti akan segera tahu kalau yang dimaksud Naruto adalah aku' Sasukepun segera berdiri dan melangkah menjauh.

"Namanya? Uh itu dia yang jadi masalah. Aku lupa siapa namanya" merekapun mendesah kecewa karena tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Naruto.

"Jangan-jangan kau juga tidak tahu keberadaannya?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Haha. Ya. Tapi aku percaya suatu saat aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya" Narutopun kembali menunjukan senyum menawannya dengan mata yang berkobar memancarkan kepercayaan.

.

Sasuke melangkah dengan perasaan cemas setelah keluar dari perpustakaan kampus. Bagaimana kalau Naruto sekarang tahu kalau dirinya bukan perempuan? Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Arhg.. Sial" risaunya mengacak rambut hitamnya. "Kenapa juga aku harus memikirkan hal tidak penting begitu?!" gumam Sasuke dengan kesal membuat orang-orang yang biasanya melihat sang Uchiha berwajah datar kini terlihat sedang kesal dan gusar.

"Sasuke!"

Sasukepun mengalihkan pandanganya keaarah belakang saat namanya dipanggil. Napasnyapun terasa tercekat saat tiba-tiba Kiba memanggilnya dan menghampirinya bersama Naruto disebelahnya.

"Kami mencarimu sejak tadi" Sasukepun sebisa mengkin menutupi raut gugupnya dengan memasang wajah datar. "Err… atau lebih tepatnya Naruto yang mencarimu" tunjuk Kiba pada Naruto yang disebelahnya yang memandangannya dengan senyuman yang sama bodohnya ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu menurut Sasuke.

"Hai. Kau masih mengingatkukan?" sapa Naruto membuat Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan.

"Ya. Aku mengingatmu. Kau bocah laki-laki aneh yang waktu malam pesta tahun baru itukan?" Naruto dan Kibapun mengernyitkan dahinya kebingungan.

"Hah?" Naruto dan Kibapun menatap bingung pada Sasuke yang terlihat lebih bingung lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Maksudku tadi kau mengingatku sebagai murid barukan?" Sasukepun mengangguk dengan raut wajah yang masih terlihat bingung "Kau ingat kalau kita mendapatkan tugas kelompok berduakan? Karena aku tidak mengenalmu dan juga tidak tahu dirimu yang mana jadi aku meminta tolong pada Kiba untuk mencarimu" jelas Naruto yang seketika membuat Sasuke terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah malu karena salah sangkah tujuan mereka menemuinya.

'Ah. Bagaimana mungkin aku sama sekali tak memperhatikan sensei hingga aku tak tahu jika memiliki tugas kelompok bersama Naruto' batin Sasuke berusaha tenang kembali.

"Ah ya. Aku ingat. Maaf tadi aku salah bicara, lupakan saja" ucap Sasuke sedatar mungkin. Untuk menutupi perasaan malunya.

"OK. Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya" ucap Kiba meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jadi kau ingin kita mengerjakannya dimana? Dirumahmu atau dirumahku?" Sasukepun menatap datar pada Naruto sambil menghelah napasnya pelas.

"Dirumahku. Jam 7 malam ini" Narutopun mengangguk dan setelah itu Sasuke langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hey, tunggu. Sasuke. tapi rumahmu dimana?" tanya Naruto menyusul Sasuke dan mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

"Kau bisa cari menggunakan nama keluargaku" ucap Sasuke datar dan membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dasar aneh" gumam Naruto lalu mengendikan bahunya dan berjalan ketempat mobilnya terparkir.

.

"Hah, menyebalkan! Dia itu pura-pura tidak mengingatku atau bagaimana,huh?" dengus Sasuke sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjangnya "Dia menceritakan pada orang-orang tentang pertemuan kami tapi dia malah pura-pura tidak tahu saat bertemu denganku. Dasar brengsek" gumam Sasuke sambil memukul gemas boneka tomatnya dan memejamkan mata. "Padahal kau bilang akan mengenaliku dan langsung me… arh menyebalkan!". Entah kenapa dadanya terasah sakit saat mengetahui Naruto tak mengenalinya. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke jatuh tertidur.

.

.

Nyonyo Uchiha ini terlihat tengah sibuk menata makan malam bersama pelayan dirumahnya saat mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Tolong. Dilanjutkan ya" ucapnya pada para pelayan lalu berjalan kearah pintu. Dalam hatinya Mikoto bertanya-tanya siapa yang malam begini kerumah.

Mikoto pun membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang pemudah tampan berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Selamat malam, bibi" Mikoto pun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau siapa?" Narutopun tersenyum ramah.

"Nama saya Naruto. Saya teman Sasuke. kami sudah janji untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok malam ini bersama dirumah Sasuke" jelas Naruto sesopan mungkin pada nyonya Uchiha didepannya. Mikoto mengangguk.

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu ayo masuk. Apa kau sudah makan malam. Kami baru akan makan malam. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut juga?" ajak Mikoto dengan senyum ramahnya dengan Naruto mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Na itu Sasuke" Sasuke yang baru turun dari lantai dua menatap bingung pada kaa-sannya. "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau akan mengajak temanmu kerumah?" tanya Mikoto membuat Sasuke bingung lalu matanya melihat seorang pemudah yang langsung membuat dirinya baru ingat akan janji mereka.

"Maaf aku lupa" sebisa mungkin Sasuke menutupi rasa gugupnya saat berhadapan dengan Naruto 'Cih. Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?' batinnya sedikit kesal.

"Ayo. Naruto. Kau juga ikut makan malam bersama kami" ajak Mikoto sambil menarik tangan Naruto agar mengikutinya.

"Ahh. Tidak usah repot-repot, bibi" tolak Naruto dengan halus tapi Mikoto terlihat tidak peduli dan tetap menarik Naruto menujuh ruang makan. Sasuke hanya bisa diam melihat kaa-sannya yang menarik Naruto untuk ikut makan malam bersama mereka.

"Loh. Itu siapa, Kaa-san?" Itachi menatap bingung pemudah yang telah duduk disebelah Sasuke saat dirinya baru memasuki ruang makan.

"Ini Naruto, teman Sasuke" Itachipun mengangguk dan duduk disebelah Mikoto. Lalu ikut tersenyum ramah saat didepannya Naruto juga tersenyum ramah padanya. Disebelahnya Sasuke hanya diam dan mendengus geli melihat aksi senyum-senyum mereka itu. Sang kepala keluarga Uchiha menatap pada lelaki pirang disebelah anaknya.

"Mirip sekali" gumam Fugaku yang hanya didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Lalu Fugakupun berdehem sebentar.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" tanya Fugaku ditengah makan malam mereka.

"Namaku Naruto" jawab Naruto singkat dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

"Lalu nama kelurgamu?"

"Namikaze" jawab Naruto singkat membuat Fugaku menatapnya diikuti juga dengan sang istri yang kembali memperhatikan Naruto.

"Jadi Namamu Namikaze Naruto?" ungkap Mikoto, Narutopun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Berarti kau anak tunggal Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina?" Narutopun kembali mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari Fugaku. Fugakupun mendengus mendapati jawaban dari pemudah blonde itu. "Ayahmu memang minta dihajar karena tidak memberi tahuku kalau sudah kembali, huh?" dengus Fugaku. Narutopun hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Fugaku.

"Sepertinya tou-san akan mendapat masalah besar setelah ini" ucapan Naruto mengundang kelak tawa kecil dari Mikoto.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menemukan cinta pertamamu saat pesta tahun baru waktu itu?" pertanyaan dari Mikoto membuat Sasuke terbatuk kecil.

"Ah. Ya sudah" jawab Naruto. Mereka dapat melihat rona merah sedikit tercipta diwajah Naruto.

"Apa dia cantik?" tanya Mikoto lagi membuat Naruto mengangguk.

"Ya. Dia sangat cantik. Benar-benat cantik" entah kenapa Sasuke yang mendengarnya merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Sasuke. apa kau baik-baik saja?" Itachipun menatap heran pada adiknya yang terlihat aneh lalu Sasuke berdiri.

"Aku sudah selesai. Ayo cepat Naruto" Naruto pun mengangguk setuju.

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya" setelah itu Naruto membungkuk sopan dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke.

"Naruto tampan sekali ya" ucap Itachi tiba-tiba membuat Mikoto mengangguk menyetujui. "Kalau Sasuke perempuan mereka pasti sangat cocok" ucap Itachi membuat Mikoto menoleh padanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya sekarang hubungan sesame jenis sudah diperbolehkan?" Itachipun menatap heran pada kaa-sannya.

"Maksud kaa-san?" tanya Itachi bingung. Namun Mikoto tak menjawab dan hanya menatap suaminya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan mereka? Minato dan Kushina pasti setuju" ucap Mikoto pada Fugaku membuat Itachi makin bingung dan menatap tak percaya.

"Aku tidak ingin memaksa mereka tapi kalau mereka mau. Aku hanya bisa merestui" balas Fugaku dengan tatapan datarnya sedangkan Itachi hanya bisa diam, tak percaya dengan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi akhirnya Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas. Orang tuanya memang selalu membiarkan mereka memilih jalan yang dipilh oleh anak mereka asal mereka bahagia. Yeah. Karena itulah mereka begitu bangga kepada kedua orang tua mereka.

Didalam kamar sang Uchiha bungsu. Mereka telah sibuk dengan buku mereka masing-masing.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" pertanyaan yang berasal dari pemudah Uchiha itu membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Tadi kau bilang kau sudah punya calon istri-".

"Eh. Dari mana kau tahu?" potong Naruto yang merasa bingung karena seingatnya mereka sama sekali tak membicarakan soal calon istri ketika makan malam bersama.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dikantin tadi" Naruto mengangguk mengerti lalu seringaian pun terkembang dibibirnya.

"Kau menguping ya?" Sasukepun menatap tajam Naruto.

"Suaramu yang terlalu besar tadi, Dobe" Narutopun memasang wajah kesal mendengar ucapan Sasuke. dan hanya mendengus malas. "Jadi apa calon istrimu itu sama dengan cinta pertamamu yang kau sebut tadi?" tanya Sasuke berusaha membuat suaranya secuek mungkin dengan mata yang fokus dengan buku didepannya.

"Ya. Mereka orang yang sama" jawab Naruto dengan matanya yang juga menatap bukunya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Sasuke langsung membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Untuk apa kau tahu?" Sasukepun hanya mengendikan bahunya cuek.

"Aku lupa namanya" Sasukepun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto. "Ada apa?" Sasuke hanya menggeleng.

"Dasar bodoh" gumam Sasuke namun karena jarak yang dekat Naruto dengan mudah mendengarnya.

"Apanya yang bodoh. Dasar teme" dengus Naruto membuat Sasuke kembali menatapnya tajam.

"Tentu saja kau bodoh. Kau bilang dia calon istrimu tapi kau malah lupa namanya" Naruto menatap bingung pada Sasuke lalu memutar bola matanya.

"Walaupun aku lupa namanya tapi aku ingat wajahnya dan kalau aku bertemu dengannya aku pasti akan langsung mengenalinya" dengan sombongnya Naruto berkata membuat Sasuke benar-benar mendengus geli mendengarnya lalu tersenyum meremehkannya.

"Tapi buktinya kau sama sekali tidak mengenalinya, dobe" Naruto hanya bisa kembali mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Sasuke " Sebaikanya kita selesaikan cepat tugas ini" dengan suara yang datarnya Sasuke kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa diam dan menuruti sang Uchiha yang kembali melanjutkan tugas mereka.

.

.

"Hei. Sasuke"

Sasukepun berjalan cepat ketika mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Dia itu kenapa si? Aneh sekali" Naruto benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh Sasuke yang terus menghindarinya seminggu ini, lebih tepatnya setelah tugas kelompok bersama mereka itu.

"Kau berkelahi dengan Sasuke?" Kibapun bertanya saat melihat sang Uchiha yang terlihat seminggu ini terus menghindari Naruto.

"Yeah. Hanya masalah kecil" Kibapun terlihat penasaran.

"Masalah apa"

"Ra-Ha-Si-A" Naruto tertawa saat Kiba melihatnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kalian memang sama-sama aneh" tawa Naruto masih terdengar seiring langkah mereka menujuh kelas mereka.

"Yeah. Bukankah kami pasangan yang cocok?" Kiba ingin bertanya apa maksud dari ucapan Naruto tapi Naruto keburu menariknya masuk. "Ayo masuk, sebentar lagi jam kuliah kita akan dimulai" hingga akhirnya Kiba hanya mengendikan bahunya masa bodoh.

.

"Jadi pesta tahun baru nanti kau tidak ingin ikut kami?" Sakurapun berkata dengan nada kecewa saat Naruto menolak ajakan mereka untuk merayakan pesta bersama.

"Yeah. Aku akan ikut otou-san dan okaa-san untuk bertemu dengan sahabat lama mereka" kata Naruto membuat mereka mengangguk paham "Dan mungkin juga calon istriku".

"Heh? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Ino terlihat antusias. Tapi Naruto tak menjawab dan hanya tertawa membuat ketiganya hanya mendegus mendapati jawaban kosong dari Naruto.

"Kalian akan tahu setelah tahun baru nanti" setelah itupun Naruto meninggalkan kantin setelah melihat sang Uchiha bungsu juga berjalan meninggalkan kantin.

"Hei, Sasuke"

Sasukepun mempercepat langkahnya, namun kali ini dirinya terlambat. Naruto berhasil menangkap lengannya membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Cih. Lepaskan aku" mendapat penolakan dari Sasuke akhirnya Naruto melepaskan lengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah".

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Hanya ingin tanya. Apa kau memiliki sepupuh seorang perempuan?" Naruto bertanya membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"Untuk apa kau tanya itu?"

"Aku hanya baru ingat kalau calon istriku itu memiliki nama keluarga yang sama denganmu. Uchiha" Sasuke hanya tersenyum meremehkan mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau lupakan saja calon istrimu itu. Karena kau pasti akan menyesal perna bermimpi untuk menikahinya" setelah itu Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit saat mengatakan itu.

"Hei, Sasuke jadi kau mengenalnya ya" Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Naruto berhenti sebentar lalu kembali berjalan dengan cueknya "Kalau begitu tolong katakan padanya. Aku menunggunya ditempat pertama kali kami bertemu. Tidak perduli bagaimanapun dia sekarang, aku tetap mencintainya" Sasukepun tetap berjalan dengan langkah stabilnya berpura-pura tidak mendengar Naruto.

"Huh. Apa kau akan tetap mencintainya jika tahu dia seorang lelaki?" gumam Sasuke pelan, menelan rasa sakitnya sendiri. Yeah. Kina Sasuke sadar ternyata dirinya juga sama menyukai pemudah blonde itu. Yeah. Sejak pertama kali shapire dan onyx bertemu. Ketika dia menyadari betapa indahnya lautan biru itu memancar bahkan hingga kini. Membuatnya tak sanggup untuk menatap mata itu dan memilih menghindar.

.

.

Makan malam dikediaman Uchiha masih sama dengan malam sebelumnya.

"Malam perayaan tahun baru nanti. Aku ingin kalian semua ikut bertemu dan merayakannya bersama keluarga Namikaze" ucap Sang kepala Uchiha tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak ikut" Fugakupun menatap anak bungsunya.

"sayangnya aku tak terima penolakan" Sasuke hanya mengerang kesal lalu berdiri dengan kesal tanpa mengatakan apapun dirinya meninggalkan meja makan.

.

"Menyebalkan!" gumamnya kesal lalu kembali memukul boneka tomat yang ada di ranjangnya.

.

.

Haripun berlalu hingga akhirnya pesta perayaan tahun baru dimulai.

Kini waktu telah menunjukan pukul 22.00 itu artinya sebentar lagi akan berganti tahun.

Didalam salah satu kedai yang terdapat di tempat karnaval diadakannya pesta tahun baru. keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha telah berkumpul untuk menikmati hidangan berbagai makanan bersama. Kedua kepala keluarga itu mulai sibuk berbagi cerita mereka tentang bisnis mereka 12 tahun belakangan ini, begitupula dengan kedua nyonya besar itu. Itachi pun juga ikut terlibat dalam obrolan kedua kepala keluarga itu. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto hanya diam, atau lebih tepatnya hanya Sasuke yang diam karena Naruto terlihat asik menikmati makanannya.

Sasuke hanya menatap malas kemakanan didepannya. Sesekali mengaduk-aduk tanpa ada niat untuk memakannya.

"Kau tidak suka makanannya?" Sasukepun hanya diam tak menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto yang berada didepannya.

"Kau sudah menyampaikan pesanku padanya?" Sasuke segera mengalihkan tatapannya menatap Naruto dengan malas.

"Kau masih berharap dia kan menemuimu, heh?" mendengar ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto mengeluarkan senyuman menawannya.

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin dia datang" Sasuke kembali mengalihkan tatapannya dan mengaduk-aduk makanannya dengan bosan.

Naruto tiba-tiba melihat jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya lalu berdehem sebentar untuk mengalihkan tatapan kedua orang tuanya "tou-san, kaa-san. Bolehkah aku permisi untuk pamit keluar?".

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kushina pada Naruto.

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang" Kushinapun kembali memasang raut wajah bertanya seolah mengerti Narutopun kembali berbicara "Aku akan betemu dengan calon istriku 12 tahun lalu" ucap Naruto dengan senyum menawannya. Kushinapun membalas senyuman anaknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu bawa calon menantuku itu kemari" Narutopun menunjukan cengirannya dan segera bergegas keluar kedai.

"Wah. Sekarang Naruto sudah tumbuh menjadi pemudah yang sangat tampan ya" Kushinapun tersenyum mendengar pujian untuk anaknya itu.

"Sepertinya tak lama lagi kalian akan memiliki besan" Fugakupun menimpali ucapan sang istri sambil menyesap minuman miliknya.

Minatopun tertawa mendengar ucapan sahabatnya ini.

"Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya kita yang akan berbesan" Fugakupun menatap bingung pada Minato serta Kushina yang ikut tertawa bersama suaminya lalu diikutipula oleh istrinya. Sedangkan Itachi terlihat hanya diam mendengarkan obrolan mereka hingga akhirnya tatapannya teralihkan saat sosok sang adik pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan.

"Ya ampun. Kupikir dia besar ternyata sama saja seperti umurnya tujuh tahun dulu" gumam Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang adik.

"Kau ingat ketika aku bilang anakku mencari cinta pertamanya waktu itu" Fugakupun mengangguk lalu Minato kembali melanjutkan ucapannya "Ternyata dulu ketika pertama bertemu Naruto mengira Sasuke adalah perempuan dan kau tahu apa yang Naruto katakan pada kami setelah mereka bertemu dia bilang dia akan menikahi Sasuke ketika dewasa, benar-benar lucu buka?" Minatopun bercerita sambil sesekali tertawa mengingat tingkaj lucu anaknya ketika masih kecil.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau Naruto akan terluka kalau sampai tahu cinta pertamanya itu bukan seorang perempuan melainkan lelaki?" tanya Fugaku yang hanya mendapat gelengan dari Minato.

"Yeah. Awalnya Naruto bilang dia mengira Sasuke adalah perempuan namun ketika mereka bertemu di taman dan berbicara akhirnya Naruto telah menyadari waktu itu kalau Sasuke adalah laki-laki sama sepertinya" Fugakupun mengangguk mengerti dengan wajah datarnya.

'Eh, jangan-jangan Naruto itu bocah yang waktu berteriak ingin menikahi Sasuke ya' batin Itachi menyimak obrolan orang tuanya.

"Jadi kalian merestui merekakan?" ungkap Kushina membuat Mikoto tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Tentu saja. Mereka terlihat sangat cocok" balas Mikoto.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Fugaku?" Fugaku pun mendengus ketika Minato bertanya padanya.

"Yeah. Bukankah ketika kita masih muda kita sudah berjanji untuk menikahkan anak-anak kita" Minatopun mengangguk dengan tawa kecilnya mendengar ucapan sahabatnya ini.

"Aku tak menyangka kau masih ingat, kupikir kita tidak akan bisa menikahkan anak-anak kita karena mereka semua laki-laki ternyata malah begini ya" Fugakupun mengangguk dengan senyum datarnya menanggapi ucapan sang sahabat.

Dilain tempat Sasuke terlihat memasang wajah datar melewati berbagai tempat jualan makanan ataupun pernak-pernik perayaan. Dirinya tengah sibuk berpikir apakah akan pergi ketempat dirinya pertama bertemu dengan Naruto atau tidak.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar telah melangkahkan kakinya ketempat mereka bertemu.

"Kenapa aku kesini" gumamnya merasa aneh. Mata hitamnya memperhatikan sekitar. Namun sama sekali tak menemukan keberadaan pemudah Namikaze.

"Dimana dia?" lagi-lagi Sasuke bergumam dan melangkah mendekati kursi taman dan duduk disana kemudia mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit diatasnya seperti yang dilakukannya dulu.

"Ahh.. akhirnya kau datang" suara dari arah belakangnya menbuat Sasuke tersentak kaget lalu Sasuke dapat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekatinya "Uchiha Sasuke" Sasukepun membalikan badannya dan menatap Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau…"

Sasuke menatap tak percaya pada Naruto yang berjalan kearahnya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau lama sekali. Aku sudah menunggu sejak tadi" dengus Naruto agak kesal.

"Kau… kau tidak terkejut melihatku ada disini?" Narutopun hanya menaikan salah satu alisnya. "Maksudku bukankah yang kau tunggu adalah seorang gadis?" ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Gadis? Tentu saja Bukan. aku kesini untuk menemui cinta pertamaku dan calon istriku" balas Naruto membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Maksudmu?" Narutopun menatap Sasuke dengan mata birunya.

"Kau ingatkan waktu aku bilang aku melihatmu pertama kali didepan toko boneka. Awalnya aku memang mengira kau adalah seorang perempuan. Namun ketika aku berhasil menemukanmu disini dan mendekatimu lalu berbicara denganmu. Aku barulah sadar saat itu kalau kau bukanlah seorang perempuan melainkan laki-laki" jelas Naruto.

"Kalau kau tahu kalau aku seorang lelaki. Kenapa kau mau menikahiku?" Sasuke hanya bisa mengalihkan tatapannya saat Naruto menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh menikah denganmu?" Sasuke diam sebentar mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Hei, Sasuke. kau sudah janji akan menikah denganku jika kita bisa bertemu dan aku mengenalimy. Kau tidak lupakan" Sasukepun mendengus mendengarnya.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau lupa namaku" Naruto kembali tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Berhenti tertawa, Dobe" kesal Sasuke.

"Maaf.. maaf.." ucap Naruto berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Aku hanya pura-pura tidak mengenalimu dan lupa namamu" Sasuke masih diam menunggu lanjutan ucapan Naruto "Aku ingin tahu apa kau mengenaliku dan mengingatku tidak. Aku senag ternyata kau ingat dan mengenaliku. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa ketika kau salah sangka saat Kiba memanggilmu waktu itu. Tapi aku sangat senang" ucap Naruto Sasukepun hanya diam mengalihkan tatapanya kearah depan.

"Sasuke" dengan menjulurkan tangannya. Naruto menarik dagu Sasuke untuk menatapnya "Aku mencintaimu. Tak perduli bagaimanapun kau. Aku mencintaimu dan ingin menikah denganmu" wajah merekapun mulai berdekatan hingga akhirnya kedua bibir itu menyatu. Kucupan yang lembut, sedikit membelakan matanya saat mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Naruto. Sasuke hanya bisa diam saat bibir Naruto mengcup bibirnya. Seakan tak puas Naruto menghisap belahan bibir Sasuke dan menggitnya lembut. Lalu lidahnya dijulurkan seakan meminta izin untuk memasuki celah bibir itu. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tak menggerakan bibirnya.

Tangannyapun akhirnya dengan nakal digerakannya untuk menyelusup masuk kedalam baju sang Uchiha hingga dirinya mendesah pelan dan membuka celah bibirnya. Kesempatan itupun tak disia-siakan oleh Naruto dan langsung memasukan lidahnya. Lidah Naruto bergerak lincah didalam mulut Sasuke. menyentuh seluruh isi mulut itu tanpa terlewati sedikitpun.

Swing…. Duar…. Duar…

Hingga akhirnya suara kembang api itupun mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Keduanya sama-sama menarik napas dengan terengah-engah dengan mata yang menatap pada langit bercahaya diatas mereka.

"Manis. Kau memang sangat manis Sasuke" ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"Dulu kau bilang aku cantik dan sekarang kau bilang aku manis. Kau memang menyebalkan dan bodoh. Dobe" Naruto tertawa menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih menatap langit diatasnya dengan wajah bersemuh merah.

"Yeah. Aku juga mencintaimu, teme" balas Naruto membuat Sasuke menatapnya.

"Aku tidak bilang aku mencintaimu".

"Kau baru saja mengatakannya" dengusan malas langsung terdengar dari Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali tertawa dan menarik sang Uchiha kedalam pelukannya. Perlahan tangan putih milik sang Uchihapun bergerak untuk membalas pelukan sang Namikaze.

.

"Tapi Naruto, sepertinya kau salah sangkah. Uchiha Sasuke itu lelaki bukan perempuan" Minatopun berbicara dengan sang anak yang berada digendongannya.

"Aku tahu, tou-san. Lalu?" ucap Naruto kecil memandangan bingung pada ayahnya "Memangnya aku tidak boleh ya menikah dengan Sasuke?".

"Uhg, bukan begitu sayang. Apa kau yakin tetap akan menikahinya?" Naruto lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang kaa-san.

"Aku yakin. Aku akan menikahinya kalau sudah besar" ucap Naruto mantap. Kushinapun menatap suaminya.

"Yeah. Mau bagaimana lagi" ucap Minato lalu Narutopun tertawa dengan cengiran lucunya.

.

"Eng… ahh.. Naru.. uhg…to.. nnhh.."

Suara letusan kembang apipun masih terdengar ketika mereka berdua telah berada di kamar apartemen milik Naruto. Suara desahanpun terdengar jelas. Tubuh keduanya telah bebas dari pakaian mereka dengan keringat yang membanjiri keduanya.

Sasuke tak bisa berhenti mendesah kencang ketika lidah Naruto dengan lincahnya menyentuh tubuhnya. Naruto begerak keleher jenjangnya lalu menghisap kuat leher itu hingga terdapat bercak merah dan dijelatnya bercak itu. Dengan lidahnya Naruto menjilati dagu Sasuke dan menghisapnya perlahan dan turun kebawah.

"Ahhh.. yaahh.. ngghh…" Sasuke kembali mendesah saat merasakan puttingnya ditarik dan dihisap kuat oleh Naruto. Gerakan memutarpun Naruto lakukan untuk menghidap putting kiri Sasuke lalu dijilatnya. Tangan kananya mencubit dengan gemas putting kanan Sasuke. membuat Sasuke terus menggelengkan kepalanya dengan desahan yang terus keluar darinya saat merasakan kenikmatan pada tubuhnya.

"Akhhh.. nghh.. Naruto… ahhh…" tangan putih itupun terjulur mencengkram rambut Naruto saat Naruto lagi-lagi memberinya kenikmatan dengan menggesekan lututnya pada kejantanan Sasuke yang telah berdiri tegak. Tak puas menggesek dengan lututnya. Naruto menjulurkan tangan kanannya menyentuh penis Sasuke dan mengocoknya hingga membuat Sasuke melesakan kepalanya kebantal dan membusungkan dadanya merasakan nikmat.

"Ahh… Naruto.. Ahhkk.. Naru… aku… mau... akhh.. Naruto!" Sasuke sudah tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi untuk mengeluarkan spermanya hingga keluar dengan deras membasi perutnya dan juga telapak tangan Naruto.

"Kau manis Sasuke. bahkan spermamu juga manis" Sasuke hanya diam dengan wajah yang memerah terengah-engah menatap Naruto diatasnya yang tengah menjilati cairan miliknya.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke dan kembali menciumnya dengan lembut. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendapati rasa aneh dari ciuman mereka. "Benar bukan, spermamu manis" ucap Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka "Tahanlah sedikit" Sasuke hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Wajah kesakitanpun terlihat diwajah Sasuke saat merasakan satu jari Naruto memasuki lubangnya perlahan. Begitu pelan namun meskipun begitu tetap terasa menyakitkan. Jari keduapun mulai memasukinya membuat Sasuke mencengkram selimut dibawahnya dengan kuat. Hingga akhirnya ketika jari ketiga memasukinya membuat Sasuke berteriak kencang.

"Akh..!" teriakan dari Sasuke segera teredam oleh ciuman dari Naruto.

"Kurasa sudah cukup" ketiga jarinyapun ditariknya dan memposisikan penisnya didepan lubang Sasuke. satu dorongan kuat membuat penisnya masuk sempurna kedalam lubang itu menyentuh titik kenikmatan Sasuke dan membuat sang Uchiha kembali mendesah.

Narutopun menangkap kedua tangan Sasuke dan menjatuhkannya disisi kepalanya.

"Ugh.. Sasuke… kau akh.. nikmat.. Sasuke" desah Naruto kembali mencium leher Sasuke. Sasukepun mendongakan wajahnya membuat Naruto makin leluasa mencium leher jenjang itu. gerakan pinggul yang awalnya perlahanpun kini berubah menjadi sangat cepat namut tetap teratur. Menyodok lubang sang Uchiha dengan penuh kenikmatan.

"Ahk.. ng.. Naru.. aku mau.."

"Bersama Sasuke" Naruto yang mengerti Sasuke akan kembali merasakan puncak kenikmatannya semakin menyodokan penisnya lebih kuat lagi dan mengocok penis milik Sasuke.

"Sasuke.. engg… aku… ahkk… mencintaimu!" desahan Narutopun mengiringi sodokan terakhirnya hingga spermanya mengalir deras didalam lubang Sasuke.

"Ngg.. nhh… Naruto!" begitupula dengan Sasuke yang kembali menyemprotkan spermanya untuk yang kedua kalinya dan merasakan hangat pada lubangnya saat sperma Naruto memenuhinya.

Perlahan Naruto mulai mengeluarkan penisnya membuat cairan spermanya juga ikut mengalir keluar. Dengan senyuman diwajahnya Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya berbaring disebelah Sasuke dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke membuat Naruto yang sebelumnya telah memejamkan matanya kini kembali membukanya "Aku juga mencintaimu" setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke segera membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto, tak ingin pemudah blonde itu mengetahui wajahnya yang kini telah dipenuhi semburat merah.

Narutopun makin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke lalu mencium punggung Sasuke "Terimakasih. Sasuke" ucap Naruto makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tangan putihnyapun bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan tan yang memeluknya dan menyamankan tubuhnya pada dada bidang yang tengah mendekapnya.

"Aniki pasti sekarang sedang sibuk mencariku" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah member tahu mereka" balas Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Maksudmu mereka tahu aku menginap diapartemen mu?" tanya Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Ya. Mereka bahkan sudah tahu kalau aku akan menikahimu dan sudah merestui kita" lagi-lagi Sasuke menatap terkejut pada Naruto.

"Kau serius?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja" jawab Naruto dengan membuka matanya menunjukan mata birunya "Sekarang kau tidurlah. Kau pasti lelahkan" ucapan dari Naruto membuat Sasuke mengangguk dengan senyuman diwajahnya lalu perlahan memejamkan matanya. Kecupan dari Naruto di keningnya membuatnya merasa semakin senang dan bahagia tertidur dalam pelukan Naruto.

.

"Jadi, kau sudah bertemu dengan calon istrimu?" tanya Sakura dengan antusias.

"Ya. Kami sudah bertemu lagi" jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Lalu dimana dia?" tanya Kiba mengalihkan tatapan Naruto padanya.

"Dia ada di" Naruto berhenti sejenak dan menatap sekeliling lalu ketika dia melihat seseorang berjalan kearahnya dia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya "Sini".

"Hah, Mana?" ketiganyapun menatap liar kesegala penjuru kantin namun tak menemukan siapapun karena kantin yang tengah sepi kecuali Sasuke yang berjalan kearah mereka. 'Eh, tumben Sasuke kemari' batin ketiganya kompak.

"Disini dan sebentar lagi akan menghampiri kita" ketiganyapun kembali menatap Naruto.

"Maksudmu Sasuke?" tanya Ino dengan nada ragu.

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke dengan suara datarnya.

"Kau Sudah selesai?" Sasukepun mengangguk "Ayo. kita pulang" ucap Naruto yang langsung berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan menggenggam tangannya "Hei, aku duluan ya. Aku harus mengantar calon istriku pulang" ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Dasar Dobe" gumam Sasuke dengan wajah merah merona dan meninggalkan wajah tak percayah pada Kiba, Sakura, dan Ino.

"Jangan-jangan ketika pertama bertemu Naruto mengira Sasuke adalah perempuan" gumam Kiba yang masih didengar oleh Sakura dan Ino yang mengangguk setuju.

END

Miako tepar!.

Hai, Minna. Hehe kayaknya telah updated. Harusnya si updated pas melem tahun baru tapi apalah daya mata udah ngantuk. FFn ini Miako buat dengan waktu yang paling singkat seingat Miako sekitar 4 hari dengan words terbanyak. Hoho. Semoga semuanya suka ya, maaf kalau OOC dan typos bertebaran. Ok, jangan lupa review ya, Minna. Bye..bye.. salam cinta dari Miako Uchiha.


End file.
